fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to All Things Fan-Ball
Map (Elaborated here.) Species *Binarellers: Near-exctinct species native of a planet found in the DB Universe. *Blockheads: Humanoid beings that have faceless cubes for heads. Thier sole purpose is to obey orders given to them. *Changelings: Off-shoot of Equestrians. Absorbs love for power. Possesses shape-shifting abilities. Looks insect-like. All of them are "alicorns", making them dangerous foes. *Dark Matters- Creatures composed of negative, uncollective space. *Equestrians- Four-legged creatures with bizarre resemblances to ponies. When outside of their homeworld, they become humanoid, though certain noticeable features remain. **Earth Pony: Doesn't have horns/wings. **Unicorn: Has a horn. Can use magic anywhere. **Pegasus: Has wings. Cannot fly outside of Equestria. **Alicorn: Rarest of the four. Has both a horn and wings. Royal species. *Fanbos- Variations of Stickmen (all kinds) native to Fanland. Not very smart. *Gridmasks- Creatures spawned by nature in newly-opened dimensions. Blank white humanoids with grid-like textures across their bodies and eyes covered by a Subnet Mask, often called "IP Goggles", used for identification. *Humans- The basic form of complex life, humanoid creatures of varying skin color and basic survival skills. *Lusii- White, monstrous creatures that care for Trolls. *Martedians: Descendants of humankind native to Martedos. After the destruction of the Chrome Serpent, the entire planet (and thus including the Martedians) lost all colour, which now is the main distinction between Martedians and other human-likes. *Monsters- Vile, simple creatures of a Head/Species combination native to many new dimensions. Spawned alongside the first batch of Gridmasks. **Whitegen- Violent creatures with no intelligence. Spawned by Whit Egen of Heyokiiba for the purpose of multiuniversal conquest. **Monsters (See Above)- Monsters who exhibit properties of the above creatures. *Morphagons- Creatures who can morph shape at will. Generally unknown and secretive, save for a few. *Murpians- Mutated humans who can pass between existence and nonexistence. Often mistaken for "sockpuppets" or "meatpuppets". *Mutated Humans- Any race of otherwise uncategorized humans. *Nazcans: Hive-minded partially floral lifeforms native to the DB Universe. Each Nazcan has a specific function in Nazcan society. Nazcans with higher functions posess cybernetic enhancements. *Serrangios- Spiritlike beings inhabited by Soul Creatures. Generally complex. Often mistaken for deities. Very inclined in The Arts. Enslaved by the Doomers. *Soul Creatures- Beings that act as parasites to Serrangios after death. **Guardiants- Giant, hulking creatures who exist between dimensions. Often very fair and kind-hearted. **Doomers- Weaker versions of Dark Matters composed of lavalike substances. Very rude. A large group of them has overtaken Genoskaya and enslaved the Serrangios. **Demons- Nigh-indestructible creatures of numerous different forms. **Oumeths- Trickster creatures with high intelligence. Often enchanted by Pink Uranium. Composed of neon gas. **Skygods- Players, Rangers, or Mutated Humans who control weather and fly via clouds. *Spiders- Eight-legged, hairy creatures of two possible origins. Often feared or misunderstood. *Stickmen- Various DNA splices of certain Monsters and other creatures. **Players- Gridmasks merged with certain monsters. Intelligent and independent. Armless pixel-like beings with a box head that changes color. Can manipulate certain elements. Weak point is feet. **Fighters- Gridmasks that exhibit low-intelligence behaviors. Armless pixel beings with a small box head. Tends to just kick around and do nothing else. Ridiculously low intelligence. Weak point is feet. **Rangers- Humanoid creatures infected with Spider (Monster) venom. Very intelligent and loyal. Defensive, works for survival of entire species. Willing to work with others for peace. Able to use weapons and grow limbs. Can regenerate at SR Inns. Pixel beings very similar to Players, but with arms. **Monsters (See Below)- The type of Monster that has DNA prominent in the above section. *Trolls- Gray, horned humanoid creatures of human intellect. Slightly more violent than other species. *Trollers- Mutated monsters of high intelligence and no regard for laws of science. Often white-faced creatures of any form. *X-Nauts: Aliens from unknown parts lead by Grodus. *Yoshis- Survival-trained dinosaur-esque creatures with many odd traits. Intelligence may vary from one of a rat to one of a humanoid being. *Zophalagoids- Creatures who despise Morphagons. Often boisterous and boastful. (These being the species of important characters of Fan-Ball. Alert me if there are any others.) Notable Characters *Shenanigans: Monster/Oumeth *Solaria: Equestrian *Squato: Soul Creature (Demon, part Monster) *Trollus: Troller *Trollus II: Troller * Vriska: Troll * Waddle D33: Mutated Human (Waddle DeeNA, of course) *Zalgo: ??? *Zorc: Soul Creature (Demon) * Zoshi: Yoshi *ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨ (a.k.a. Cut): Serrangio *HankGuideDude's Lusus: Lusus Relationships *"Mathgenius": Strict rulebook following gridmask. *Mercedes: Daughter of Dr. Sand. Owner of Kole. *Miocha: Queen of Trolland Imaginary Land. *Molestia: NO. *Pascal5333: Friend of Poisonshot, dislikes everyone else, disliked by everyone else. *Pensiver: HGD's chosen ancestor. *Perreth: LD's rude/intelligent inner being. *Pinkie Pie: Unrequited relationship with DMS. Recently gotten over it in order to date ZX. *Poisonshot: Youngest humanoid resident of Fan-Ball, was believed dead for a long while after events in the Trix series, however, was apparently isolated near Oasis before returning. Is a binareller, a near-extinct species. *Samuel17: Member of the Sam Clan. Somewhat minor character. Element of Optimism. *Sanford: LD's chosen ancestor. Friend of Deimos and Hank (J. Wimbelton). Element of HOLYSHMITHE'SGOTAHOOKAAAAAAGH- *Saposami76: Nonexistent being. Element of Retardation. *Selena: ZX's mother. Currently missing. *Sepentel: Dated Kethkii, was killed by the protagonists in Cuts. *Shenanigans: Spirit of trickery. Killed Kuipter and tried to absorb DMS to get his power and destroy the universe. Hated by all except the people who hire him. *Solaria: Daughter of DMS and Luna. Dies of a rare condition in the future. *Speddos: Flailtrlolo, in relationship with all of the Tabuu posters he faps to. *Squato: LD's pet composed of Monster and Ao Oni DNA. Feared by most, loved by everyone else. On the unrequited side of a relationship with Rebecca. *SR123: Hated by ALL. *Taku: Lazro's biological ancestor, married to a stick. TAKU NO LIEK. *TheFanMaster: Hated by many. *The Mistress: LD's Squadron leader, tried to murder LD due to influence by Vriska. Respected by Serrangios. *Thinkatock: Sister of Lazro. *Troll Disease: TROLOLOLOLUL LULULUL LULULOOOOOL. Annihilated by DMSwordsmaster's orders. *Trollestia: No. *Trollus: Unofficial King of Trolls. Vanished after Trolland was destroyed. Returned in [[Trix 3: The Story You Never Expected]. *Trollus II: Son of Lord Trollus. Vanished when Trolland was destroyed. *Uberu: Deceased gridmask who helped with gathering information about Kuipter. Possible sockpuppet of Speddos, though definitely the most useful and friendly. *Ug Ugcavebookdiaries: Who? *Vriska: Fairly important troll, despised by pretty much everyone. Tried to get LD murdered by manipulating The Mistress. Despised by most, ignored by others, befriended or respected by very few. *Waddle D33: Initially landlord of LD. Disappeared after The Great 3-Hour Cookie War of 3/5/12. *Wiz: Deceased Wikiworker, possibly the only helpful one. *Zalgo: DEAD! .D Lord of Corruption. Defeated by the gang in this story. *Zorc: LD's insane inner being. Hated by all. *Zoshin Sr.: ZX's father. Murdered by DMSwordsmaster. *ZoshiX: Co-creator of the Fan-Ball World, formerly in love with Luna, and generally usually the leader in stories. Element of Leadership. Dating Pinkie Pie. *ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨: LD's demonic future self who will bring the destruction of everything. Out to avenge someone's death. *HankGuideDude's Lusus: HGD's lusus. Shipping *DMS <3 Luna (Married) *ZX > Luna (Unrequited) *Ao Oni X Rebecca (No longer in effect) *Rebecca > SQUATO (Unrequited) *Pinkie > DMS (Unrequited) *ZX <3 Pinkie (Dating) *Chrysalis > DMS (Unrequited) *Iala > Lazro (Unrequited) *Kuipter X Celestia (No longer in effect) *Elizabeth <3 Foszi (Engaged) *Sepentel <3 Kethkii (Dating) *LD <3 Cobalt (Married) Music Collection Themes from various stories and such. *_58-XYXuJMs Shadows from Corruption Battle Theme *0kYw5LmneOw Ao Oni OX's Battle Theme *1eiX3b9ylLo Chrysalis's Battle Theme *TBcNZ9-4hbk Doopliss's Battle Theme *Cx-HdGxzegM Kuipter (DE:U) **DP26mhk6Mew Cavern Theme Category:Fan-Ball